Goldfish
by RemyMcKwakker
Summary: ONESHOT. Max gives Tyson a goldfish as a belated birthday present. However, when Tyson shows it to his best friend, Kai freaks out. Why? Read ... and review.


Hey ppl! im really glad u liked my other story n reviewd, so i wrote this!

pls review!

ciao

PS: kai lives with the grangers in this fic too. he will, in all my stories. u got a prob, PM me.

* * *

It was a normal Sunday for all the Bladebreakers. Waking up late, having marshmallows for breakfast, annoying Hiro (Tyson and Kai do this), Beyblading, annoying Hiro some more, and finally settling down when Ray came over.

'Hey,' Tyson greeted him.

'Hey, Tyson,' Ray replied. 'Hi, Kai.'

'Hn,' Kai responded with his famous catchphrase. Or catchword, more like.

'What have you two been doing?'

'Hn. Mind your own business.'

'Aw, come on, Kai!' said Tyson. 'Don't be a sourpuss!' To Ray he said, 'We were just hanging around the place.'

'OK,' said Ray. 'I think Max is coming over too.'

'Cool!' said Tyson happily.

'And he's bringing something,' Ray told them.

'What?' asked Tyson.

'Oh, he said it's your birthday present.'

'My birthday was two months ago, Ray.'

'Yeah, I know, but Max didn't get you anything, did he? So he's getting you a gol- present now,' Ray inwardly slapped himself for his near slip. Thankfully neither Tyson nor Kai noticed.

The doorbell rang. 'I'll get it,' said Tyson. He was apparently getting excited about his present.

It was Max, and he carried a goldfish bowl. 'Hi,' said Tyson. 'What's that for?'

'It's your present,' replied Max. 'Here.'

Tyson took the bowl and looked inside. A goldfish was swimming inside. 'Wow!' said Tyson. 'Thanks, Max!'

'No problem,' replied Max, looking pleased.

'Hey!' said Tyson, running into the living room with the bowl under his arm. 'Look what Max gave me, Kai! Isn't it awesome?'

The minute Kai saw it, his expression changed. 'AAAGH!' he yelled. 'GET THAT THING OUTTA HERE! I CAN'T STAND IT!'

'What?' Tyson didn't understand.

'It's just a goldfish,' said Max, who had come in after Tyson.

Ray snickered. Kai stopped yelling and looked at him. 'What?'

'Well,' said Ray. 'It's weird that you're our team's captain and you get freaked out by a goldfish.'

Kai growled. 'Shut up, Kon.'

* * *

**That evening**

Tyson was looking for Kai everywhere. After the goldfish incident, Kai had ran from the room and hid somewhere. This was so unlike Kai it was creepy. For a minute Tyson had even wondered whether Kai's soul had gotten exchanged with Hilary's.

Soon Tyson was tired with all the searching, and Hiro wasn't helping either. So Tyson went outside, climbed up the pear tree in the garden and clambered up to the roof. He went towards his usual spot and saw Kai lying there, staring at the stars. Tyson went up to him and said, 'That's my spot, Kai.'

Kai shifted without even looking at Tyson.

'But you can have it,' said Tyson.

Kai shifted.

'On the other hand -' Tyson stopped when Kai looked up and glared at him.

Tyson lay down next to him and said, 'So what's the deal with you and goldfish, anyway?'

'Promise you won't laugh?' Kai's voice surprised Tyson so much he turned and looked at Kai. Kai looked like a little boy suddenly, not their stoic captain.

'I swear I won't,' said Tyson.

'I - I'm scared of goldfish.'

'What?'

'Yeah.'

'How come?'

'I dunno really - when I was five, I did something that upset Voltaire - I tore up his _Sadists Forever_ magazine - so he got real mad and took me to the theatre.'

'The _theatre_?!!!'

'Yeah. There was this movie on about killer goldfish, and they all looked so scary ... so I guess I've been scared of goldfish ever since.'

'But what's so scary about a normal goldfish?'

'I don't know. I guess they look so freaky with those open, staring eyes and how they keep opening and closing their mouth ... it's like they're coming to get you.' Automatically Kai shivered.

'You know,' said Tyson, looking up the stars. 'That's perfectly normal. When I was five - guess what I used to be scared of?'

'What?' asked Kai curiously.

'Softballs.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah. But Hiro kept chucking them at me whenever he got the chance, so I got over it.'

'But you can't chuck your goldfish at me. It'd die.'

Tyson laughed. 'Yeah, I suppose it would.'

'So what do I do? If the others find out, I'm done for.'

'No, you're not.'

'Why?'

' 'Cuz they're not gonna find out. Trust me, you'll get over it soon.'

'I guess ... ' Kai's voice tailed off.

Just then, Hiro's head appeared at the edge of the roof. 'Where've you two been?' he asked, sounding annoyed.

'Nowhere,' said Tyson. 'Just up here.'

'Well, get down then, Gramps is going bananas on me.'

And Hiro disappeared.

'Well, I guess we better get going,' said Tyson.

'Yeah ... hey, Tyson, guess what?'

'What?'

'Goldfish don't sound so scary after all ... I guess they're kind of OK.'

Tyson mouth dropped open. After a minute he closed it and said, 'You did it, Kai! You got over it!' And he hugged Kai so tightly Kai thought his eyes would pop out.

'OK,' he said after a minute. 'You can let go now, Tyson.'

Tyson laughed, and he and Kai got off the roof and went to their room. Kai saw the goldfish bowl sitting on Tyson's study table. He went over and actually gave the bowl a little pat, smiling from eat to ear.

* * *

so thts it ppl! drop by a review!

ciao

and tell me if i shud write something different, k?


End file.
